


It's dog for russian

by Eveypevey



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Animals, Cats, Fluff, Gen, Hamsters, Pets, alternative universe, but you know it's an au so maybe everything is just according to how stuff works in this universe???, guinea pig, i am sorry if i butcher the hamster care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveypevey/pseuds/Eveypevey
Summary: Yuuri likes dogs, dogs like Yuuri. Yuuri also likes his roommate, crappy movies, long walks on the beach and the blue man who starts working at Vicchan's doggy daycare.





	1. In the beginning, there was dog

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello, this is the first time I publish anything so please go easy on me!
> 
> This is going to be a fic with lots of animals and fluff. Right now I have a general idea of where I'm going with this, but who knows, things may change!  
> That said, I'll probably add tags and characters as time moves along, I've had this au simmering in my head for a long time and I finally gave in and started writing it.
> 
> So, eh, please enjoy!

Yuuri wakes with a yelp when something lands on top of him and stares into the eyes of a dog. The dog, small, chocolate brown, poodle, barks happily and licks his owner in the face. Yuuri groans and smiles, throws a look at the alarm clock and groans even louder.

 

“Vicchan, we don’t have to be up for at least an hour. It’s only half past five” he chastises the dog as he ruffles the fur behind his ears.

 

“Woof!” is Vicchan’s reply. Yuuri rolls his eyes and sits up. His room is small but filled to its limits with personal belongings and random knick-knacks and he almost trips on a stuffed dog toy and a big planter with a Chinese palmetto right next to his bed. He pulls on a pair of track trousers over yesterday's underwear, grabs a long sleeved t-shirt and walks into the living room next to his room. Vicchan bounces after him with his tail wagging. He pours himself a glass of milk, grabs the leash and walks to the door. Vicchan barks loudly and Yuuri shushes him.

 

“C’mon, you know Phichit’s still sleeping” he whispers to the dog and hooks the leash to it’s collar. Vicchan bounces again and licks Yuuri in the face.

 

“Calm down, it’s just a walk” he smiles and opens the door. Vicchan sprints but comes to a halt when the leash reaches its limit. Vicchan whines as Yuuri closes the door behind them but quickly perks up when they’re moving down the stairwell, through the entry doors and onto the semi-empty street outside. The sun is shining and Vicchan leads them to the dog park. When they arrive inside the chain link fence Yuuri unhooks the dog and watches as he bursts of with a grin. Vicchan may be small, but has the energy of about five dogs and Yuuri thanks his lucky star that they live in pretty close proximity to a decent dog park where the dog can run around without the leash. He sits down at one of the benches, all empty, and watches as Vicchan chases after a pigeon. He pulls out his phone from his pocket and checks for any news but quickly turns his attention to the dog instead. The pigeon is sitting about two meters from Vicchan who stares at it curiously. Then he barks and the bird is fleeing. Vicchan whimpers and trods towards Yuuri.

 

“Aw, did it not want to play with you?” Yuuri asks and reaches out his hand. Vicchan bumps his palm with his nose and barks again. Yuuri looks around, spots a stick and throws it. Vicchan is off in no time and Yuuri laughs. They play fetch for about twenty minutes before Yuuri decides it’s time to head home.

 

~~~~~~ 

 

Well in the apartment Yuuri takes a shower and makes breakfast. As he’s eating a fried egg and some carrot sticks the door to his roommates room opens. Phichit shuffles out, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Morning” he yawns and enters the bathroom.

 

“There’s an egg for you on the stove” Yuuri calls after him and Phichit hums in response. When Phichit reemerges from the bathroom he has transformed into a different person. His skin is glowing, eyeliner on fleek and his hair looks stylishly messy. He grabs the egg from the stove and sits down next to Yuuri.

 

“When do you leave for work?” he asks and pulls out his phone.

 

“Same as usual, in about twenty minutes” Yuuri states and glances at the clock on the wall, a quarter past seven. Phichit hums in response and places his phone in front of Yuuri.

 

“Oh my god, look at this chinchilla!” he exclaims.

 

“We are not getting a chinchilla” Yuuri says.

 

“But…”

 

“No buts, we already have four hamsters, a dog and a guinea pig. We can barely fit in here as it is.”

 

“Yes butts, they’re the best part of a man” Phichit states and sighs. “It’s just so cuuuute” he whines. Yuuri rolls his eyes.

 

“I know. Now feed your rodents” he says and raises from the table. When he’s brushed his teeth and packed the lunch box into his totebag he walks over to Vicchan with his leash.

 

“Alright buddy, let’s go”  he says.

 

“Borf!” Vicchan answers. Phichit waves from the kitchen.

 

“Sure you don’t want me dropping him off at the daycare? I heard they had a new employee” he asks and Yuuri stops in his tracks. He thinks for a moment.

 

“No it’s fine. This way I get to spend a little more time with him. I think he’s jealous of the shiba at work”

 

“Who wouldn’t be jealous of the shiba at your work though? she’s like the happiest and friendliest dog I’ve ever seen. Even I’m jealous of her” Phichit exclaims with a wink.

 

“No you’re not, sometimes I think she’s just a manifestation of you” Yuuri snickers and Phichit rolls his eyes.

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Now get to work or you’ll be late honey, bye!”

 

“See you tonight!" Yuuri calls over his shoulder and exits the tiny flat.

 

~~~~~~

 

He and Vicchan heads for the doggy daycare, Sobaka, down the street and Phichit was right, they indeed have a new employee. The guy manning the register at Sobaka who Yuuri’s never seen before has dusty blue hair that matches his eyes, a black turtleneck, long fringe tucked behind his ear and an adorable smile. Yuuri notices all this and wills away the blush that’s threatening to emerge.

 

“Good morning, dropping off or picking up?” the man behind the desk asks before he spots Vicchan.

 

“Dropping off, I have a regular reservation for him.” Yuuri explains.

 

“Aha, what’s your name?” the clerk asks and smiles even wider when he turns his attention to Vicchan. “You’re beautiful!” Vicchan barks in response.

 

“Katsuki. Yuuri Katsuki” Yuuri says and the man’s head snaps towards him.

 

“Yuuri huh? I have a brother named that” he hums and turns his eyes towards the computer monitor on the desk. “Katsuki, Katsuki…” he mumbles under his breath as he scrolls down. Yuuri absentmindedly pets his dog who is growing impatient being so near his dog friends and big areas to run around in, yet not being able to do so. The blue man scrolls a little bit more before he makes a noise of success.

 

“Here we go, Yuuri Katsuki and Vicchan, male, toy poodle of four years, no special care needed” he looks up from the monitor, looks at Yuuri.

 

“Is this information correct?” he asks seriously, blue eyes piercing the very core of Yuuri’s soul. Yuuri has to fight back the instinct to gulp.

 

“Eh, yes that is correct. Although, if he gets too excited he has a tendency to be very loud” Yuuri blurts out, combing his hair out of his eyes, fixing his glasses. The man is making him nervous with his intense staring.

 

“Oh that’s fine, things have a tendency to get loud here anyway. With this many dogs at the same place you know” blue man explains and grins. Yuuri gives in and gulps. Thank god it’s not audible. The guy types something on the keyboard and looks at Yuuri again.

 

“Alright, everything should be in order. No payment needed right now. Shall I take his leash?” he asks and gestures towards Vicchan. Yuuri looks down at his dog, who’s currently straining as far as he can reach. Yuuri squats next to him.

 

“You be good now, okay Vicchan?” he murmurs. Vicchan licks him in the face and yelps. Yuuri smiles and stands up, stretching the leash towards blue man.

 

“Here you go, thank you” he says and blue man grins.

 

“Pleasure’s all mine” he says with a wink and takes the leash and Yuuri’s defenses crumbles as he feels the blush spreading over his cheeks.

 

“I’ll just… ahem, eh… leave then…” Yuuri regurgitates and quickly retreats.

 

“Bye!” blue man calls after him as he exits the daycare. Outside Yuuri curses his embarrassing ass and heads to work.

 

~~~~~~

 

Yuuri works at a pet shop nearby. Though the job came as a surprise. As he was planning on majoring in biochemistry he accidentally signed up for a biology class instead and the moment he entered the classroom he was hooked. The woman in charge of the program, Minako, heard that he was struggling economically and recommended him to a friend of hers, Celestino, who owned a pet shop and now here he was. Celestino was a very kind and flexible boss and Yuuri was able to both take classes and work at the shop as much as he needed. It was also Celestino who had put him in contact with Phichit, his now roommate as well as best friend.

Yuuri is first in this morning and after he’s shrugged of his thin jacket and put his bag in the break room he starts feeding the small animals. As he puts food in the bowl of a Flemish giant rabbit he had come to refer to as Alexander Minami turns up.

 

“Morning” he chirps and flashes Yuuri a big grin.

 

“Hello Minami” Yuuri answers and pats Alexander behind his enormous ears. Minami comes over and takes the big package of rabbit food from between Yuuri’s feet.

 

“Everything good?” he asks and starts pouring food into the other, much smaller, rabbits' bowl.

 

“Yeah, woke up very early though. Vicchan’s been up at obscene hours lately” he answers with a yawn. Minami hums.

 

“Maybe it’s the weather or something” he states and puts the rabbit food down. Yuuri withdraws his hand from behind Alexander’s ears and closes the cage.

 

“Maybe. How was your date yesterday by the way?”

 

“Oh they were great. We went to see Beauty and the Beast and they actually cried and I got to hold their hand” MInami beams and claps in excitement. Yuuri smiles.

 

“And then when we were splitting up they kissed me on the cheek and asked if I’d like to meet them again tomorrow!” by this time Minami is flailing with barely contained glee and Yuuri has to move the rabbit’s food bowl away before Minami accidentally flips it over.

 

“That’s great, what are you gonna do tomorrow then?” he asks and starts towards the fish tanks.

 

“Oh I don’t know, we’re having an ongoing discussion about it. I wanted to take them to this really neat sushi-place near my place but they’re allergic to fish, I mean, they can’t even be in a building that has fish in it! can you imagine what that would be like?”

 

“Pure torture” Yuuri mumbles and Minami nods in agreement.

 

“Indeed, so I was thinking…”

 

~~~~~~

 

At the end of his shift, Yuuri is exhausted. A snake had escaped, an angry older man turned up demanding a refund for a dead fish and then Minami had accidentally blown up an egg in the microwave so they had had to close down the shop for the entire afternoon as they were cleaning and putting out the fire that had started after the microwave drew its final breath. Yuuri is now covered in dust, grime and soot and is slowly making his way towards Sobaka where he left Vicchan previously. What feels like eons ago but in actuality has only been nine hours. When he enters the daycare there’s no one around so he leans on the desk and slumps a little. He remembers that there is a call button and he presses it before he goes back to leaning. The door on the far side of the room flies open and blue man bursts out.

 

“Oh hi, sorry I wasn’t here when you came in” he says a little out of breath. Yuuri makes an effort not to stare at blue man’s face and ends up staring at his torso instead. Smooth, Katsuki, smooth.

 

“Yes, ehrm, hello… I’m here to pick up Vicchan?” he tries to sound confident but his statement comes out more like a question.

 

“Oh, Yuuri right? the brown toy poodle?” blue man asks with a smile Yuuri notices at the corner of his eye as he he is definitely not busying himself with focusing on the door frame behind blue man to not start blushing again.

 

“Yes, Yuuri with the poodle. Hehe, that rhymes” he says and winces as he thinks that no, that does in fact not rhyme. It wasn’t even funny. Blue man laughs anyway and Yuuri can’t help but look at him. Blue man is even more beautiful when he laughs he realizes.

 

“I’ll go get him, just wait here” blue man proclaims, tucks his fringe behind his ear and leaves. Yuuri takes a deep breath, holds it for ten seconds and slowly lets it out, just like his therapist in high school taught him. In, hold it, out slowly. He does this until blue man reappears with Vicchan in tow.

 

“Borf!” Vicchan exclaims and lunges towards Yuuri. Vicchan doesn’t weigh very much and he has made it into an art form to use this fact to his advantage. Yuuri catches him mid-air and cuddles the poodle.

 

“Hello there, miss me?” he teases and gets a sloppy and wet kiss in return.

 

“Woof!”

 

“Yes I agree, let’s go home” Yuuri babbles and looks at blue man who is beaming against them.

 

“Did he cause any trouble?” Yuuri asks and blue man shakes his head.

 

“None whatsoever. He was great, even made some new friends” he gesticulates wildly while he speaks and as he does his left sleeve rolls up a little. Yuuri manages to see the edge of an elaborate tattoo before blue man calms down and straightens his shirt.

 

“Will you be back tomorrow?” blue man asks and becomes very professional suddenly. Yuuri starts.

 

“Eh, yes, not for as long though, I just have school tomorrow” he babbles and makes a mental note of practicing shutting up when he gets home.

 

“Alright, see you tomorrow then, Yuuri” blue man says and winks again. Yuuri feels the traitorous blush starting to flare up and exits the shop hurriedly, calling over his shoulder.

 

“Yes thank you very much, bye!”

  
He practically runs home, Vicchan barking happily and as soon as he’s inside the apartment he unhooks Vicchan and leans against the door. Yuuri doesn’t like meeting new people, especially when they are as intense as blue man. He never knows what to do with himself and just feels awkward and stupid. Phichit isn’t home yet, so Yuuri starts preparing supper. He fries some fish and boils some rice and as he’s making the table Phichit storms in.

 

“Honey I’m home” he states and grabs the cutlery from Yuuri’s hands to place it onto the table.

 

“Hi, how was your day?” Yuuri asks and places the bowl of rice in the middle of the table.

 

“Long. Very long. I feel like I’d be able to sleep for a week” his roommate sighs and slumps down onto a chair. Yuuri sits down opposite him and scoops some fish onto his plate.

 

“Same, we had a runaway snake and a microwave fire. Oh, and I met the new guy at Sobaka”

 

“Cool, how was he?” Phichit asks and sticks his fork into the rice bowl. Yuuri swats at his hand and hands him a ladle instead.

 

“Blue” Yuuri states and Phichit’s hand stops mid air.

 

“Blue?” he asks perplexed.

 

“Blue. His hair was blue and he had blue eyes. Blue” Phichit rolls his eyes.

 

“Out of everything you could say. Was he cute? attractive? funny? nice? did he have a nice ass? come on, spill the beans! I asked Seung-Gil earlier and all he said was “Loud”” Phichit shakes his head and finally plops the rice down onto his plate.

 

“Blue” Yuuri says again, hesitantly. Phichit sighs.

 

“Oh well, blue it is then. What’s his name?”

 

“Um, I don’t know…”

“You didn’t ask for his name? come on, we’re hanging with the people at Sobaka all the time. That’ll be awkward when we show up to their afterwork”

 

“Just because you happen to have a crush on Seung-Gil does not mean that I have to hang at the doggy care all the time.”

 

“But how else will I get inside information? I don’t own a dog Yuuri” Phichit whines dramatically and clutches at his heart. Yuuri is unimpressed and proceeds to eat his dinner. Vicchan bumps his leg under the table and Yuuri looks down on him.

 

“No, your food is over there” he says and points towards the garish bowl Phichit had bought for the dog when they moved in together three years ago. Vicchan whines and trods over to Phichit instead, who leans down with some rice in his hand. Yuuri gives them both a disapproving look and continues to eat.

 

 


	2. And now, there is also dog.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day in the daily life of Yuuri Katsuki, dog owner, hamster feeder extraordinaire and tired student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes hello, nice to see you!  
> If I'm being honest, I don't know a flying thing about Overwatch so everything about it in this chapter I discovered while googling and asking my sister, but it looks fun and I thought that Yuuri would like it.  
> Some tags and characters will be added in this chapter, so we're slowly expanding the universe here. And I also think that this lil' babu will take of and become more serious as time goes on, right now I'm mostly messing around with loose ideas and trying to understand how Ao3 works...
> 
> Also also, I can not believe the positive response the first chapter got, thank you all so much for reading this thing <3

When Yuuri wakes up the next day, it’s not because Vicchan is urging him to. No, it’s because there is a hamster sniffing him in his right ear.

“EEEEK!” Yuuri shrieks and the hamster joins in and squeaks in terror, right into Yuuri’s ear. He grabs the hamster and holds it in front of his face, squinting to distinguish just which one of Phichit’s pets this specific specimen is. The hamster squeals and tries to bury its face in Yuuri’s hand. It’s Harry, the loudest and smallest of the bunch, named after Harry Potter and a guy in some British pop band that Phichit really liked two years ago. Harry also happens to share the name with one of the most famous escape artists ever and Yuuri thinks that can’t be a coincidence.

“You, young sir, are a nuisance” Yuuri states and Harry chirps in response. Yuuri puts on his glasses and gets up, shuffling into the living room, clad only in boxers, where Phichit is laying on his stomach with his head underneath the coffee table.

“Is this what you’re looking for?” Yuuri asks and stretches the hamster forward. Phichit makes a movement, bumps his head on the table, curses and gets up.

“Yes, I don’t know he does it, but this little rascal is a real Houdini” Phichit answers and takes the hamster.

“Maybe it’s the name. We should’ve named him something like Snorlax” Yuuri suggests and Phichit giggles.

“If only it was that easy” he strokes the hamster who looks content in Phichit’s grip. Harry chirps and struggles a little when Phichit puts him in the cage with the other hamsters.

“Stop it or you’ll get no banana tonight” Phichit chastises Harry who snuggles up next to Rincewind, Harry’s hamster brother. Rincewind squeals excitedly and buries his head in Harry’s fur. Phichit straightens and looks at Yuuri.

“Sorry we woke you up, I was gonna try and be quiet and let you sleep in but… Anyway, I’ve already taken Vicchan for a walk and there is a smoothie for you in the fridge” Phichit rambles as he walks over to Yuuri, kisses him on the cheek and grabs his backpack.

“Thanks, school?” Yuuri asks and rubs his right ear. Phichit nods.

“Si señor, voy a um… go to school” he finishes lamely when he can’t find the words he’s looking for. Yuuri nods and smiles.

“Alright, have a good day” he says and looks around the cramped living room, spotting Vicchan snoozing in an armchair.’

“Yeah, you to. I have work afterwards so see you tonight!” Phichit calls and heads out. Yuuri shuffles into the tiny kitchen and grabs the smoothie Phichit left for him. He enters the living room again and sits down in the sofa, looking at the time. It’s nine and he doesn’t have to leave for school for a few hours and he realizes he is blessed and can actually play Overwatch for more than fifteen minutes. He puts the smoothie on the coffee table and turns on his Playstation with a happy sigh. Blessed indeed.

 

After a couple of hours or so of headshots and frustration because that is NOT how you play Mercy god dammit, what are people thinking? Vicchan wakes and jumps over to the sofa.

“Not now buddy, I’m in the middle of something” Yuuri grumbles and avoids getting killed by the skin of his teeth and a clumsy dodge. Vicchan whines and jumps into Yuuri’s lap and the edges of the screen goes red.

“Crap” Yuuri mutters as he sees that the other team won. He looks down at his dog. “Vicchan why” Vicchan doesn’t answer him, just wags his tail. Yuuri rolls his eyes and gets up. He needs to get ready to leave for school and moves into his room to finally put on something more than just boxers. He almost knocks over a pot of assorted succulents on his way to the wardrobe and steps on a pair of dirty socks. He sighs. He knows he needs to clean up in here, but it’ll have to wait. He scans the inside of his closet for something acceptable to put on. Out of the corner of his eye he can see the overflowing laundry basket and curses. He thinks he ends up looking like a clown and can’t help but feel embarrassed. He eyes Vicchan, who’s busying himself with chewing on the socks Yuuri stepped on earlier. He exits the room, puts on black converse and grabs the leash from the hook on the wall. Vicchan races after him and pants happily when Yuuri squats to attach the leash to the collar. He grabs his patterned totebag, throws one last look at the flat and then they’re leaving. Yuuri grabs his bike from the small room attached to the main foyer and puts Vicchan in the rattan basket.

“Arf!”

“Yes, you’ll see your friends in a little while” Yuuri ensures him and they’re of.

Once they arrive at Sobaka and Yuuri’s parked the bike outside he’s running a little late. He enters the establishment and is greeted by Seung-Gil.

“Afternoon Yuuri” Seung-Gil greets him from behind the counter and rubs at his eyes.

“Hello Seung, Phichit says hello” Yuuri answers and doesn’t miss the small smile hinting at Seung-Gil’s lips.

“Oh does he now” he muses as he scrolls to Yuuri’s reservation on the computer. Yuuri simply nods.

“Sooo, I noticed you had a new guy here yesterday” Yuuri tries to say casually but fails miserably when he sees the look Seung-Gil’s giving him.

“Yeah, what about him? he wasn’t rude or anything was he?”

“No, no no no. No. He wasn’t rude at all, just very…” Yuuri gestures to try and convey what he means. He fails.

“Very?” Seung-Gil inquires.

“Blue” Yuuri states. Seung-Gil rolls his eyes.

“Blue” he repeats.

“Yes. What’s his name?” Yuuri blurts before his mind has time to process what he is doing. “Phichit wanted to know”

“Yeah, that sounds like Phichit. His name is Viktor... Nnnnnnn… something. I think he’s a relative of Yakov” Seung-Gil explains and Yuuri nods. Vicchan whines and Yuuri looks down at him.

“Oh sorry, I’ll let you get to it” he says and hands Vicchan over to Seung-Gil who smiles contemplative.

“Don’t worry about it. Oh wait, there’ll be someone else here when you’re picking up this lil’ fellow later, I have roller derby tonight” Seung-Gil informs him and Yuuri nods.

“Thanks, see you later then. Good luck at practice” he says and turns to head out.

“Bye Yuuri, and tell Phichit I said hi!”

 

~~~~~~ 

 

Yuuri is late for school and is biking as fast as he dares through the streets. He almost loses his totebag when he makes a sharp turn and has to swerve for a young couple with a stroller and curses under his breath. When he arrives at campus he’s sweating and panting and almost forgets to lock the bike before he runs inside one of the large brick buildings. He runs up two flights of stairs, takes a shortcut through the library and accidentally knocks a trashcan over. Outside his classroom, he takes a few deep breaths and tries to open the door as quietly as he can to enter the room unnoticed. His mission bombs horribly when the professor greets him loudly.

“Oh hi Yuuri, great to see you made it” Minako says cheerfully from the front of the room. Yuuri freezes and turns to looks at her. Everyone in the room is looking at him in return.

“Sorry I’m late miss Okukawa” he says hurriedly and almost sprints to the back of the room where he can see an empty seat.

“As I was saying…” Minako continues her lecture and Yuuri slides in next to someone who’s lying with their head in their arms. The guy stirs and looks at Yuuri underneath a dark grey beanie, through blue bangs. Blue man. It’s blue man. Blue man is sitting next to Yuuri in Yuuri’s class in Yuuri’s school and Yuuri is definitely not blushing right now.

“Um, hello” Yuuri whispers. “Is it okay if i sit here?”

“Hi, of course it is” blue man (was it Vincent?) says and straightens his posture. He’s wearing a short sleeved purple shirt and it turns out that the tiny piece of tattoo Yuuri glimpsed the day before did not do any justice to the elaborate sleeves covering both his arms. Yuuri manages to see a mermaid, several dogs and some vines before he realises that he’s staring and turns his attention towards his bag. He ruffles through it and comes up with the notepad and some pencils. He’s trying very hard not to stare anymore than he already has at blue man and his cute face and stupid toned arms.

“How are you doing?” blue man asks under his breath as Minako shows a slideshow of different breeds of snakes on the projector screen. Yuuri snaps his head towards blue man in surprise.

“Um, I’m well thanks, how about you?” he whispers politely and tries to look busy and interested at the same time. He’s talking to him, blue man is actually trying to have a conversation with him and Yuuri is screaming in fear and excitement on the inside.

“I’m good thank you, though I had a really hard time finding my way here today” blue man says and doodles in his notes.

“At least you were here on time” Yuuri says and feels embarrassed. Blue man grins, a shrewd smile forming on his lips.

“How would you know? maybe I got here three minutes before you did and had to stand in front of the entire room and introduce myself while miss Okukawa told everyone how important punctuality is” he says and worries his bottom lip with his teeth. Yuuri stares at him, incredulous.

“Really?”

“Really. I tried to be on time, but Makkach… sorry, my dog, got loose and I had to run around a few blocks to find her and then I didn’t have time to look up directions so I winged it and got late” he babbles under his breath to not alert Minako who is talking over a slide show of text.

“But did you find her? the dog?” Yuuri asks curiously because nothing gets his attention like dogs. Blue man nods.

“Thank god yes. We just moved here, my brother and I, and Makka doesn’t know the neighborhood. I think she was trying to find her way home.” he explains and doodles some more. Yuuri glances at the notes, covered in dogs. He tries to focus on what Minako is saying, tries to take notes but he just ends doodling as well. Blue man leans over and looks at his notes.

“Nice, are you into Stardew Valley?” he says and points to one of the doodles, a junimo. Yuuri nods.

“Yeah, I’m into games in general, which is one of the reasons I was late” he confesses and blushes. Blue man grins, showing of his straight teeth.

“Nothing wrong with that” he says and winks again. Yuuri is still blushing, and blue man is not helping.

When the lecture finally is over about a million years later Yuuri stretches slowly, yawning a little. He shoves his things into the worn totebag and gets up. Blue man gets up as well, picking up a lime green backpack from the floor into which he shoves his stationary. He turns to Yuuri, smiles a little.

“Did you leave your dog at Sobaka today as well?” he asks, sounding genuinely interested. Yuuri nods.

“Yes, how so?” he asks and puts his bag on his shoulder.

“I’m going there as well, maybe we could have company?” he asks and hurries to shake his head feverishly when he sees the look Yuuri is giving him. He tugs at his bangs and Yuuri thinks he looks a bit nervous. “It’s just that I don’t really know the surroundings that well and since you’re going there as well…” Yuuri interrupts him.

“No, no, it’s no problem. I was just surprised” he promises and the tension leaves blue man’s shoulder.

“Oh, ok. That’s great. I’m ready to leave when you are”

 

Blue man didn’t bring a bike so they walk slowly while Yuuri is leading his by the handles. They’re both silent for a while and Yuuri scrambles for something to talk about. Think, think, think...

“So, you have a dog?” Yuuri finally asks. At that blue man perks up.

“Yeah, Makkachin. She’s a standard poodle and the friendliest and cutest and smartest dog there is!” he exclaims excitedly and grins, a huge grin and Yuuri is afraid that his head will get cut in two if he continues it.

“Oh, is she at the daycare as well?” Yuuri asks. Blue man nods. “Yup. One of the perks of working there is that we get an employee discount so she can be there for literally pennies.”

“Wow, maybe I should start working there as well” Yuuri jokes and tries to smile naturally. Blue man smiles, a little smaller than before. Phew.

“Yeah maybe, and your dog could get to know my dog and they could be friends!” blue man blabs excitedly.

“But aren’t our dogs already both at the daycare?”

“Yeah, but Makka’s in season so she can’t really hang out with males at the moment” blue man explains.

“Ooh, but think of the puppies!” Yuuri exclaims. If there’s anything better than dogs in general, it’s puppies.

“That’d be a little weird, my dog is about three times the size of yours” blue man laughs and Yuuri remembers that he hasn’t actually seen Makkachin.

 

They arrive at Sobaka and Yuuri parks his bike outside, slinging the bag over his shoulder. When he turns around blue man is holding the door open.

“After you” he says and smiles. Yuuri’s willing away his blush and enters the shop. Otabek looks up from his phone behind the counter and furrows his brows.

“I didn’t think you worked today” he directs to blue man who shakes his head.

“Nah, I’m here to pick up my dog”

“Right, by the way, hi Yuuri” Yuuri waves and waits his turn.

“Sorry but I don’t remember your last name” Otabek apologizes to blue man.

“No problem. It’s Nikiforov” he says and Yuuri tries to remember it. So, Vilhelm Nickelflask it is then. (He still can’t help but refer to him as blue man though).

“Right, I’ll go get her, be right back” Otabek says as he is done searching on the computer and leaves the room. Yuuri sits down in one of the semi comfortable armchairs and crosses his legs. Blue man remains where he is and taps his fingers rhythmically on the desk. Otabek arrives shortly with a large light brown poodle in tow. And blue man was right, she is a lot bigger than Vicchan.

“Woof!” she barks happily when she sees blue man.

“Makkachin!” blue man exclaims and squats to hug the dog.

“She’s been doing great, I have nothing to report. No payment needed right now” Otabek says and eyes Yuuri.

“Is Vicchan going home as well?” he asks and Yuuri nods. Otabek answers with another nod and is off again. Blue man (Winston) is standing awkwardly in the middle of the room with his big dog next to him.

“It was very nice hanging with you Yuuri, but I have to hurry home, my brother is waiting for me and I have to feed this beast” he says and points to Makkachin who huffs happily.

“Yeah, it was nice talking to you to” Yuuri says and stands up. Blue man stretches his hand out, waiting for Yuuri to shake it. As he does he can’t help but feel mega awkward about it. When blue man let’s go of his hand Yuuri tugs at his hair nervously.

“See you! come on Makka, we’re leaving” blue man says and he and the dog is off. Otabek enters again a moment later, carrying Vicchan in his arms.

“He refused to get up so I decided to carry him” he explains and puts Vicchan on top of Yuuri.

“What is with you today?” Yuuri asks the dog.

“Arf.” is all the answer he gets.

“Thanks Otabek, I should get home and feed Phichit’s hamsters” Yuuri says.

“Take care”

Yuuri puts Vicchan in the basket with his bag and begins pedaling home. Clouds are gathering along the horizon and he pedals a little faster and as he gets of the bike to lead it inside his apartment building the first droplets start to fall. When he puts Vicchan down he refuses to move so Yuuri simply gathers him up in his arms and carries him up the stairs and into the apartment. The hamsters are moving around worriedly and Miss Piggy, the old guinea pig, is squeaking softly from Phichit’s room. Yuuri puts his dog down on the sofa, feeds the hamsters and then goes to calm Miss Piggy down. Miss Piggy is very old and blind on one eye and when she notices Yuuri she goes silent.

“Hi buddy, how’re you feeling?” he mumbles and unlocks her cage to pick her up. She snuggles into his armpit, shivering. Yuuri figures it might be the weather and brings her out into the living room and plops her down next to Vicchan who sniffs her and cradles her close to his tummy. Yuuri thinks that if guinea pigs could purr Miss Piggy would sound like an old steam engine right now. Phichit won’t be home until much later so he goes into the kitchen and makes some toast and then he takes it to the sofa and watches bad reality tv next to Vicchan and Miss Piggy until he falls asleep, snuggled up close to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I wish you a continuously great day <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilmer Nifflerflavor spends some quality time with friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd write a little from Viktor's side of the story as well since I have a lot of backstory that I want to share with you guys! From now on I'll tell in the notes whose pov we're in so that there's no confusion.  
> Some tags and characters gets added this chapter also.  
> Also also, since we don't know that much about Chris's mystery boyfriend, I took some... liberties with him, hope you don't mind.  
> Thanks for reading and hope you like it <3

When Viktor gets home, the apartment is dark. He folds himself in half, making himself as small as possible when he enters the small hallway to make room for Makkachin who pants loudly.

“Yura?” he calls and gets no answer. He turns on the light, kicks of his shoes and manages to squeeze himself into the combined kitchen and living area. Makkachin plants herself on the small sofa they’d managed to fit between an old window and the bulky kitchen counter. Yuri’s shoes are still in the apartment, and so is his jacket and Viktor figures he’s either hiding or having a migraine. Probably both. He walks up the narrow, wobbly staircase, stepping expertly between old tea mugs, folded laundry and some chew toys.

“Yura!” he calls again when he enters the small landing above. The door to his brother’s room is open so he sneaks a peak inside. It’s dark in there, everything a mess but no brother to be seen. Viktor furrows his brows and gets out again. He’d been sure that Yuri’d be home, but it seems he’d been wrong. He shuffles into his own room and freezes in the door frame. His brother is sleeping in his bed, headphones on with music so loud that even Viktor can hear it clearly and the cat is rolled up into a ball on his chest. These days it’s rare that he catches his younger brother looking this peaceful, the constant wrinkles in his forehead smoothed out and his limbs relaxed. Viktor puts down his bag as quietly as he can, exits the room and closes the door behind him. He huffs out a breath in relief, not realizing he was scared that his brother would be gone until now and navigates downstairs again.

“He was just sleeping” he tells Makkachin. Makkachin doesn’t answer, just scratches her ear and pants.

“I was really worried that he’d be gone, just like in Seattle, but he’s just sleeping. In my bed.” he babbles and opens the worn refrigerator with a purpose. He’s going to make something that Yuri’ll love and then he’ll be the older brother that he truly deserves. He rifles through the fridge, the cupboards and tiny freezer but comes out empty handed. He glances towards Makkachin and makes a decision. He grabs his wallet, crams himself through the tiny hallway, puts on a pair of ratty old sneakers and exits the apartment. There’s a tiny convenience store a few blocks away and Viktor sets sail towards it. He has no idea what he’s looking for and so he ends up buying crab cakes, some instant ramen, bread, teabags and milk. When he’s standing in line at the cash register he spots a pair of horrendous looking socks with purple paw prints on them so he grabs those to.

When he gets home he boils a lot of water, enough for noodles, tea and coffee. When he’s finished preparing the food he grabs a tray, puts a lot of stuff he isn’t sure he’ll need on it and heads upstairs. He enters his room and puts the tray on the desk before he gently sits on the bed. The cat, Potya, stirs and opens one eye to stare at him.

“It’s okay, I’m here to feed him” Viktor assures the cat and rubs him behind his ears. Potya begins purring and Yuri starts moving. He scrunches up his nose and opens his eyes, peering at Viktor who notices that the wrinkles in his forehead are returning. He removes the headphones and pauses the blaring music.

“I made you food” Viktor says and gesticulates towards the crammed tray on the desk. Yuri sits up, cradling Potya in his arms and looks around.

“What time is it?” he mumbles and rubs his eyes.

“It’s half past five, I got home half an hour ago. Mila and Christophe will be over in an hour” he explains and raises to retrieve the tray. He places it in front of his brother who looks up at him.

“Flavor?” he asks and eyes the noodles cautiously.

“Pork. The crab cakes are crab-flavoured” Viktor says and Yuri rolls his eyes.

“Sometimes I think you forgot your brain back in Russia” he mumbles and grabs a fork before he scoots over so Viktor can sit next to him.

“That would be a shame, considering I haven’t been to Russia in over twenty years” Viktor muses and grabs a crab cake.

“You haven’t made sense in over twenty years either”

“You wound me. I’m hurt, Yuri, hurt!” he answers dramatically and puts the back of his hand to his forehead before he falls backwards so he’s lying down. Yuri looks unimpressed.

“What did I tell you, you overdramatic ass” he mumbles and crams some noodles into his mouth. Viktor sits up and ruffles his hair. Yuri swats at him and Potya gives up and leaves the room.

“And now you made the cat leave as well” he states and watches as the cat’s tail disappears around the doorframe.

“He’ll be back, he’s more of a parent to you than I’ll ever be” Viktor assures him and stuffs some more crab cake into his mouth.

“True that”

They continue to eat in silence and when they’re finished they lay down next to each other, looking at the glowing plastic stars in the ceiling.

“Oh, I got you something!” Viktor exclaims and gets up, walking over to the desk.

“What?” Yuri asks suspiciously and sits up. Viktor turns around, arms extended.

“These!” he says beaming and hands Yuri the terrible socks he found at the convenience store. Yuri raises an eyebrow, then the other.

“These are gross.” he states and grabs the socks before he starts putting them on.

“I know right?” Viktor says with an excited tone and flops down next to his brother again. Yuri is quiet for a moment before turning to Viktor, chewing his bottom lip.

“Does Mila and Chris have to come over?” he asks lowly underneath heavy bangs.

“Well, they don’t have to, but I figured it would be nice to have some people that we actually know come over. I was thinking we’d play Settlers and make popcorn when they get here” Viktor explains and meets his brother’s gaze. “I can cancel if you want to” he offers and smiles a little. Yuri shakes his head.

“No you’re right. I’ve been a reclusive shut in ever since we got here. I haven’t even said hello to either of them yet”

“It’ll be fine. They both know you and how you’re feeling and if it gets too much, we can just ask them to leave or you and Potya can hide up here or something” Viktor says and Yuri nods, but still looks nervous.

“I promise it’ll be great. We can season the popcorn with that gross spice mixture that you like and we can listen to your weird music and then build like, a blanket fort underneath the staircase or something where you, Potya and Makka can snuggle up.” he muses and Yuri huffs out a laugh.

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise.”

 

When Mila and Chris get there Viktor has made his best efforts of making sure his brother’ll have an easy time. He’s made a lot of tea, put on a record with some old Tchaikovsky-music that he knows his brother likes and have indeed made a fort underneath the stairs where Makka has made herself at home. Yuri is sitting in the sofa, staring at Makkachin with his brows furrowed.

“She stole my fort” he states as Potya joins her. Makkachin huffs happily and buries her snout in the cat’s soft fur. “And my cat.”

The doorbell rings and Viktor hurries over to open.

“Hi~” Mila squeals and hugs him while Christophe is standing back, allowing the two of them to get inside without getting squished.

“Hello, great to see you” he says suavely from behind Mila when he finally gets in.

“Welcome to our humble abode” Viktor says and leads them into the tiny room within.

“Humble indeed” Christophe muses and looks around, gaze settling on Yuri. “Hi Yuri, how’s it hanging?”

“Nothing to report” Yuri answers him and makes room in the sofa so Chris can sit down.

“Nothing? that’s too bad, I was hoping I could pick up some juicy gossip” he teases and smiles. Yuri relaxes and buries his face in Chris’s shoulder. Chris doesn’t say anything but he puts his hand on Yuri’s head, scratching his scalp with blunt fingernails. Mila soon joins them and Yuri straightens. She pokes fun at him, to which he replies by calling her an old grandma. Viktor isn’t really paying attention to them, busying himself by making popcorn on the tiny stove.

 

“This place is really tiny, is it as small upstairs?” Mila asks and looks around.

“Yup, but the rent is semi-cheap so I can’t really complain” Viktor says as he’s done with the snacks and puts them down on the table.

“You should be happy you found anything at all at such a short notice” Chris states and crams his mouth full with popcorn.

“Yakov set us up” Yuri says and looks at Chris with barely contained disgust.

“Bwat’s grweat!” Chris says with his mouth full.

“Careful or something is gonna come out” Mila chastises him and turns her attention to Viktor. “I heard rumors that there would be Settlers?” she coaxes and her eyes sparkle. Yuri rolls his eyes and Viktor nods excitedly.

“Hell yes, and I’m gonna beat all y’alls asses this time!” Viktor proclaims and Chris laughs.

“Yeah, right. You wouldn’t even be able to beat your dog at settlers, you’re too impulsive” he muses and Yuri nods.

“Agreed. Last time you managed to build yourself in a corner and then your only resource were sheep”

“But I had the most sheep though” Viktor protests and goes to fetch the game.

“Can’t we let him win just this once?” Mila suggests and is met with protests from all over.

“No!” Chris and Yuri says simultaneously and Viktor makes an insulted noise from behind the blanket fort.

“Come on, I’ll beat you with my masterful trading skills” he states and saunters over, game in hand.

 

Viktor does not win. In fact, he comes in last place. Mila is sitting with almost all of the resources and Yuri has fallen asleep on Chris’s shoulder who is munching on the last scraps of popcorn. Makkachin abandoned the blanket fort and is now laying across Viktor’s feet and Potya has taken residence on the windowsill, dangerously close to knocking down a potted plant.

“He looks really tired” Mila says with worry. Chris nods and continues to card his fingers through Yuri’s blond hair.

“At least he’s alive” Viktor states with a hushed voice. Chris throws him a look but doesn’t say anything.

“Yes thank God” slips from Mila’s lips as she starts to gather up the remaining pieces of game equipment. They’re all quiet for a moment.

“So… anything I should know about now that we also live here?” Viktor asks after a while, reaching down to scratch behind Makkachin's ear. Mila smiles at his effort of making things less awkward.

“Well, Einar finally agreed to move in with me” Chris states casually and both Mila and Viktor stares at him in amazement.

“What.” Viktor manages to say before Mila erupts.

“Why didn’t you tell us this sooner?!” Mila explodes carefully as not to wake the teenager snoozing on Chris.

“Surprise” Christophe says and winks.

“And why isn’t he here?” Viktor asks curiously.

“He had to study. Also, we haven’t actually moved in together yet. He agreed to it like, yesterday” Chris says, trying to sound nonchalant but Viktor can sense the excitement radiating from him.

“Well, congratulations” he says with a smile and Chris ducks his head, a small blush spreading over his cheeks.

“When’s the wedding?” Mila jokes and Chris shoves her lightly.

“When’ll you marry Sara?” he teases and Mila’s face turns the same shade as her hair.

“Probably never, either she doesn’t know that I’m madly in love with her, or she simply doesn’t care” she sighs unhappily.

“Haven’t you been courting her for a billion years now?” Viktor asks and Mila pouts.

“Yeah I have. Though I think Emil is also interested in her and if it turns out that she’s straight, I think I’m gonna die”

“Nekola? I thought he had the hots for her brother though” Chris says and looks confused. Mila looks surprised.

“What? but he’s flirting with her like there’s no tomorrow, he even talked about how cute their babies would be and what they should name them and everything. I swear to god if…”

“Calm down, I’m pretty sure he has the hots for Michelle...”

“Who’s Michelle?” Viktor interrupts them and both his friends turn their heads towards him simultaneously.

“Sorry, it’s easy to forget that you've only lived in Detroit for one and a half week” Christophe apologises and Mila huffs.

“Michelle is Sara’s brother, they’re twins” Mila explains and Viktor nods.

“Aha, okay. Maybe this Emil likes both of them?” he suggests. Mila looks at him in horror and Christophe hums and looks thoughtful.

“Yeah, maybe” he agrees and Mila growls.

“I will not let him steal my princess! Does he have any idea how hard it is to be lesbian these days?” she snarls.

“I think it’s easier to be lesbian nowadays than it’s ever been before actually” Viktor states and gets the stink eye from Mila.

“Okay fine, you’re right. I’m just… mwah!” Mila exclaims and buries her face in the table. Yuri stirs and Chris shushes her.

“Calm down or you’ll wake the russian fairy” he whispers. Viktor turns his attention to the russian fairy in question. He’s drooling a little and his forehead has smoothed out again. Viktor glances towards the stairs and wonders whether it’ll be a suicide mission to try and carry his brother upstairs without waking him up. Chris seems to read his mind and shakes his head.

“I think you’d both die or at least break a dozen bones if you tried to carry him up those rickety stairs” he states. Viktor grumbles incoherently about how it wouldn’t be the first time he broke something but agrees. He thinks for a minute, then gets up to fetch a blanket. Chris helps him drape it over his brother who snuggles into it and huffs out a breath. Mila yawns widely and looks at the antique clock on the wall.

“I should really get going, I have work in the morning.” she states and gets up. Viktor follows her out into the narrow hall.

“It was great that you could show up, I think he needed that” he says and means his brother. Mila nods understanding.

“Yeah, me to. I've really missed you guys” she says and gives him a suffocating hug.

“Well, thanks for coming. Maybe we should make this a regular thing” Viktor suggests and Mila perks up.

“Totally, and next time we’ll make Chris bring his swedish boyfriend as well” she suggests and opens the door.

“Sure, bye. Be careful” Viktor ushers her and she smiles devilishly.

“I don’t have to be” she states and winks at him before she leaves. Viktor closes the door behind her and reenters the kitchen slash living room where Chris is sipping some water from a tiny glass, one arm around Yuri’s shoulders. He looks up when Viktor sits down opposite him.

“How’s he doing?” Chris mumbles discreetly and glances down at Yuri. Viktor sighs.

“I don’t know to be honest. I think leaving Seattle was the best thing we could’ve done, but he’s been very quiet lately and shuts himself in. I know he has to start school soon, but I don’t really have the heart to force him to leave the apartment.”

“Well, sooner or later he’s gonna have to. Have you considered signing him up for therapy?” he suggests. Viktor sucks on his bottom lip and nods.

“Yeah, but it’s so hella expensive. And besides, I think he’d kill the therapist before even getting to know their name. Yakov offered to pay for it, but I’m feeling really torn about it. He already hooked us up here and I don’t wanna ask him for to much you know?”

“Yeah I know. Although if he’s offering to do it… then maybe you should just take him up on the offer? think of what’s best for Yuri” Chris says and throws a glance to the boy in question. Viktor sighs and nods. He agrees with what Chris is saying, wholeheartedly, but it still feels like asking for too much from a man that he isn’t even related to.

“You’re right, I’ll think about it.” he agrees and Chris smiles crookedly.

“Yeah you’ll do, and then you’ll come to the conclusion that I was right, like I always am”

“You’re not always right” Viktor protests.

“Oh but I am. I was right in that Einar was gonna agree to move in with me for example”

“You’ve been dating for four years.”

“Irrelevant, I am always right.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever makes you shut up.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was up with Vicchan in the previous chapter? continue reading to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be from Yuuri's pov .
> 
> Hi guys, I'm sorry for not posting anything for a (very long) while, school and work was really crazy and then I just needed some time to calm down and collect my shit again. I am planning on continuing this story in a more regularly scheduled way from now on.  
> This chapter will be semi-short, but not to worry, I have big plans for the future of this fic
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and nice comments on the previous chapters, it means a lot to me, love you all <3

Some time in the night, Yuuri stirs. His vision is blurry and he’s covered by a blanket. Phichit, he figures and searches for his glasses. They’re on the coffee table and when Yuuri puts them on he spots Vicchan and Miss Piggy, still snoozing next to him. Although, Vicchan’s breathing is ragged and his breaths coming out in sharp wheezes. Yuuri is instantaneously wide awake and puts a hand on the dog. The poodle is shaking and he opens an eye to look at Yuuri before making a wailing noise. Yuuri panics and apparently he’s made some kind of noise because the door to Phichit’s room fly open.  
“Yuuri? what’s going on?” he asks and rubs his eyes. He freezes when he sees his friend and then hurries over.  
“What’s happening?” he says and puts his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders.  
“He’s not well, he sounds weird, I think he’s in pain I...” Yuuri waffles and Phichit pries away his hand from the dog, replacing them with his own.  
“Call Ciao-Ciao, he’ll know what to do” he says and picks up the dog, stroking it’s fur in soothing motions. Miss Piggy makes a displeased sound and waddles away. Yuuri tries to calm himself down, grabbing his phone from the coffee table. He calls Celestino, who’s a veterinarian, but gets no answer. He looks at Phichit with big eyes.  
“Try Chris” he suggests and pats Vicchan with soothing motions. Vicchan whines a little and Yuuri feels as though he is gonna loose his supper, as well as his mind. He dials Chris’s number with shaking fingers and on the third ring someone picks up.  
“Hallå?” someone says groggily on the other end.  
“Chris? this is Yuuri, I need help I’m…”  
“Oh, hold on, this is Einar, I’ll hand him the phone” Chris’s boyfriend says and there’s some shuffling on the other end, as well as some muffled conversation. Yuuri worries his bottom lip.  
“Yuri? where are you? is everything okay? is Viktor with you? have you…”  
“Um, what?” Yuuri says dumbfounded and Chris goes silent.  
“Oh, Katsuki. Sorry, I thought you were someone else” Chris says, audibly calmer.  
“Sorry to bother you, but it’s Vicchan. He’s not breathing properly and…”  
“Okay, can you meet me outside Celestino's practice in fifteen minutes? I’ve got the keys to get us in” Chris interrupts him. Yuuri can swear he makes an audible gulp as he’s struggling to suck in air properly. He tries to calm himself but to no avail. He answers Chris with a tremor to his voice.  
“Yes, but make it twenty”  
“Alright, just get there, I’ll wait for you” Chris says and hangs up. Phichit looks at him with a worried expression.  
“What’d he say?” he asks and hand over Vicchan.  
“He told me to meet him outside Ciao-Ciao’s clinic” Yuuri tells him and rushes towards the foyer.  
“Want me to come with?”  
“Eh...”  
“Let me just put on pants.”

21 minutes later they meet Chris outside the veterinary practice. Chris is looking as disheveled as Yuuri’s feeling and Phichit puts a hand on his friend’s back.  
“It’ll be fine” he mumbles.  
“Good evening, it’s already open” Chris says and gesticulates towards the door. They enter and Chris grabs Vicchan from Yuuri’s arms. He puts his ear to the dog’s abdomen and then he disappears in a hurry. Yuuri is frozen where he’s standing.  
“He knows what he’s doing, don’t worry” Phichit soothes him and pulls him down into an uncomfortable sofa in the waiting room. Yuuri immediately bounces up again and starts to follow Chris. Phichit stops him.  
“Come on, what are you gonna do? he’s the veterinary in training, not you” he says, trying to calm Yuuri down, It doesn’t help.  
“I can… I can… I can help. Vicchan will be worried, I can calm him down I can…” he squeezes out and Phichit wraps him in his arms.  
“Shh” he says and strokes Yuuri’s hair. It’s not helping at all, in fact, it only serves to make Yuuri even more nervous. He tries to stay still with Phichit, but starts fidgeting almost immediately. Phichit sighs and pulls out his phone.

Seven minutes later, Chris emerges from the inner room, Vicchan in his arms. Vicchan barks excitedly and Chris shoots Yuuri an exasperated look.  
“Yuuri, do you realize that you woke me up in the middle of the night because your dog needed to fart?” he flatlines and hands Vicchan over.  
“What.” is all Yuuri manages as the dog snuggles up in his arms.  
“He needed to fart.”  
“He needed to fart. He needed to fart. Oh my god.” Yuuri babbles and buries his nose in Vicchan’s soft and a little sweaty fur.  
“Arf!” Vicchan says.  
“Oh my god indeed. If you’d let him fart at home I could be at home as well, sleeping with my boyfriend, but no. Vicchan needed to fart.” Chris looks tired, sounds tired and he crashes down onto a chair.  
“I’m so sorry Chris, I’ll pay you for this and…” Yuuri starts but Chris shakes his head.  
“It’s fine, you were right to call me, it could have been something wrong with him. I think he’s just eaten something bad. Make sure he doesn’t eat anything out of the ordinary for the next few days. And now, if you fellas excuse me, I’m going to shoo you out of here and go back home and snuggle up next to Einar.” he says and Phichit gets up.  
“Thanks Chris, you’re a lifesaver” he says with a big smile.  
“Yeah I know, just get out of here already” Chris answers with a dismissive wave and smiles a little. Yuuri gives him a quick hug before pushing Phichit out onto the street.  
“Thanks!” he calls over his back and Phichit grabs his arm and starts leading them back home. Yuuri carries Vicchan the entire way and doesn’t let go of him until he’s inside the apartment and has to untie his shoes. Vicchan bounces away barking and somewhere Miss Piggy squeals before the hamsters start moving around. It’s half past three in the morning and Phichit sighs.  
“Crap, he woke them up” he states and flops down onto the sofa. Yuuri joins him and leans back.  
“He needed to fart” he mumbles and Phichit shoots him a look.  
“Be glad it was just a fart, could’ve been something serious” he says and rubs Yuuri’s shoulder.  
“But we woke Chris up in the middle of the night because Vicchan needed to fart!” he repeats with emphasis on the last part.  
“Whatever. Wanna whoop my ass in smash bros?” Yuuri shoots him an exasperated look and Phichit wiggles his eyebrows. “Come on, we won’t be able to sleep now anyway. I’ll let you play as jigglypuff!”  
“Deal.” Yuuri says immediately as Phichit mentions jigglypuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, have a great day! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading mate, have a lovely day!


End file.
